


Untittled 1

by ReyDoneGoofed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: Forget the tags, you aren't supposed to know what it's about at first.





	Untittled 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might create a chapter story based on this if you guys like it that much. Comments and Kudos are welcome and encouraged.

The boy was mad, that was evident. He slowly lurked forward towards the crowd of heroes, his movement languid but full of purpose. The youngest male stopped before his world-renowned idol, the baby of a man. All that this idol did publicly was throw childish fits. The teen took a deep breath trying to reason with himself. 

The idol was a genius, he was spectacular. His inventions aided so many needing people. The boy relaxed his facial muscles, even if the group couldn't see. His tone was the greatest of oxymorons: Soft but Harsh. The young hero hardened his expression once more, regardless of visibility. "No." He stated simply. 

The idol paused, his own expression became one of confusion. "Excuse me?" The genius idol asked, sounding much harsher than intended. The teen fixed his posture, straightening his spine. "No." His voice was infinitely more composed, confident, concise. The genius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why not?" The teen shook his head. "Because you're wrong." He abruptly turned around and walked away. 

His decision had already been made, and the teen was confident he wouldn't regret it... there was no going back. He still respects the genius, how could he not? The only problem was that, yes they were similar, but they were also very different. So similar that they worked almost seamlessly together on average days. So different that even their morals clashed. 

They were both good men. 

The boy didn't know who was right; who made the better decision? An intriguing thought crossed the boy's mind as he walked away: Perhaps they were both right, or perhaps they were both wrong. How do you know if your morals are better than others? Maybe it doesn't matter... 

The boy let out an audible sigh and shook the thoughts from his head, Stick to what you know until you find something better. But that, what the genius idol wanted to do, was not better. The boy couldn't see the improvement that was claimed to come from this situation. 

He would not give up hope on someone just because Tony Stark didn't like them. 

He didn't need to be an avenger.

He needed to be with Wade.


End file.
